Constellations
by ShadowDianne
Summary: [There are 88 constellations in our sky, 12 of them are easily known because they are the zodiacal constellations, but all of them have their own story, their own myth. And each myth has a story behind. First constellation: Andrómeda.] When Regina is designed to be the meal of Cetus she thinks that everything is lost, her life, her future and the possibility of another type of fate


**A/N As I said in the summary there are 88 constellations in our sky but Ptolemy wrote about 48 of them which are known as "The ancient ones"**  
><strong>I want to write each myth with a SQ twist, even if the 48 drabbles and one shots have the same idea they aren't consecutives and can be read separately. As each myth has her own heroes and gods Emma and Regina are going to be different goddess and heroes along this series so if anybody has doubts I will post at the end of each drabble which is each.<strong>  
><strong>And for whomever that knows the original myths I inform you that I plan to stick with Herodotus although maybe I will subscribe to an older or newer version of the myths from time to time and, of course, a little bit of poetic justice.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

There was a time in which the gods walked with humans and the stars weren't only little dots in the sky, there was a time in which myths weren't legends and in which heroes were, in fact humans….

The Queen of Ethiopia smiled at her reflection, her kingdom sprawled at her feet behind the castle's walls. Cora was known for being one of the fairest of the kingdom and her beauty was, as some commoners would say, a gift from Aphrodite. Others whispered that she had made a deal with Hades but the queen never confirmed those rumors. It was also well known the coldness of the monarch, her rage almost as dangerous as Scylla and everybody preferred King Henry, Cora's husband, when they had something to say the royal couple. But, either way, one thing that the people of Ethiopia didn't know was that Cora was well known within the gods for her hybirs, the last sin that one mortal could commit, the ultimate error: The belief that they were better than gods.

Cora knew about her beauty and she didn't have qualms in saying that she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite, fortunately the goddess, an egotist herself, didn't mind about it because she knew that she was the epithet of beauty.

But, that night, the cold hearted queen committed an error that no god or goddess was ready to forgive: She insulted to the daughters of one of the three brothers: Zeus, Hades and Poseidon.

- Even the Nereids would have problems competing against my beauty- said to herself while smiling coldheartedly at the mirror, it didn't take long to the queen to return to her own chambers, the mirror and her last sentence still hanging in the walls.

And maybe the winds were playful that night because it took longer to that last confrontation to reach the ears of the God of Seas and Earthquakes but when it did the seven seas started to roar and Cora's statement bounced repeatedly from drop of water to drop of water.

SQ

In the Olympus Poseidon was walking ferociously between Zeus and Apollo, the gods messenger when they needed to talk with humans using the oracles.

- I won't accept that insult brother- insisted adamantly- We all know about her hybris, she deserves to pay and you know it and I don't care how amount of people need to suffer because of her, I will send Cetus to destroy her and her little kingdom.

Zeus sighed and looked at her son from the corner of his eye, the blonde god trying not to laugh at her uncle, he, himself, was rather egotistical also but weren't like that all the gods and goddess?

- Maybe we could punish her without actually killing her- said Apollo smiling a little to himself.

- What do you mean? - Asked Poseidon while grabbing his trident with fury- I will not accept less than what I deserve!

- Maybe she could see how her daughter pays her price, princess Regina had turned into a woman not so long ago; we could offer her to Cetus and then your vengeance would be complete without killing the actual perpetrator.

Zeus didn't say anything but frowned, wondering why his son had decided to interfere in the dispute.

- It seems fair- said at the end- Poseidon, you will do that, you will send your sea monster and Apollo will go to the Amon Oracle and will tell what needs to be done.

And with that last statement it was proclaimed that Princess Regina of Ethiopia would have to die because of her mother sin.

SQ

It wasn't the break of the day when a loud howl could be heard in the entire coast of the kingdom, many men and women were wake up before of the terrible sound and almost most of them would tell that the sea seemed to open and form a creature so horrendous that the only mention of its name could turn a man crazy.

Cetus, the sea monster.

It didn't take long to the monster to destroy the entire fleet of the king and when both of the monarchs were told about the terrific monster they both had their own opinions about it.

- It's definitely a message from Poseidon- said the king with his hands shaking in his lap- we need to go the oracle and try to calm him down, maybe offering him something that could pacify his fury.

- Or maybe is only an insult from some of his daughters, husband, I think that they had a problem with me- answer the queen wondering for a moment if her last comment the night prior had something to do with the monster that was currently destroying her kingdom.

- Either way we need to calm the gods now, a lot of our people is homeless right now, our duties as monarchs is to provide.

- The monster isn't destroying our castle, Henry, don't be ridiculous.

- The kingdom is our home, Cora- answered the little man with fear, he, himself, was terrified of his own spouse rage but he was a good king at the end- And Regina loves the city, we can't afford to put her at risk and you know it.

- Fine, do whatever you want. - Grumbled the Queen before leaving the chamber.

The King looked at his servants and asked for a horse, if he wanted to do this quick he was going to talk with Apollo himself.

SQ

- What do you mean that my daughter needs to die? - asked the monarch to the young girl that was currently used as a receptacle of Apollo.

- Your daughter needs to be offered to Cetus if you want to survive to the wrath of Poseidon mortal- answered Apollo while searching in the sky, wondering if he had miscalculated, but no, there it was, smiling to himself, something that the lovely mortal that was currently possessing couldn't repeat he refocused in the conversation- You will need to serve your daughter without clothing, she only needs to wear her jewelry, she would be chained to a rock and would be left alone until the Cetus had ended his meal. One life needs to be cut off if you want this to end, mortal.

And with that last statement the girl recovered her own body, Apollo already smiling to himself, this was going to be funny, although not for his uncle but he was still mad at him because of the Troy thing.

SQ

The next day King Henry presented himself in his daughter's chambers, Regina had tried to escape the palace in order to help her people but the guards had stop her, now she was watching through the window the damage that the monster had caused and still caused, the waves breaking in the rocky coast carrying the crying of the sea.

- Father, - said the young brunette, her eyes never leaving the kingdom- Look at this, we need to do something.

- Indeed, my daughter- murmured the king with a pained smile and maybe it was the cadence of his father's voice but Regina turned, looking at her father with worry.

- Are you alright?

The king shook his head before sighing.

- I went to the oracle, it said to me that in order to placate Poseidon wrath we need to offer him a sacrifice.

- Did he ask for another bull?

- No- replied the king with tears in his eyes- he wants your life.

The young princess paled and closed her eyes that were now filled with tears, she didn't want to die but if the gods had send it to her that fate she couldn't do anything more.

- I will do it father- answered, her voice soft but firm.

And her mother, that had eavesdropped everything smiled because she didn't need to pay for what seemed like her own crime.

SQ

It was time for her sacrifice; the Cetus had been removed from the city the exact amount of time that Regina needed to be chained to the rocks, the entire kingdom mourning already the death of the princess, a regal that had won their hearts with her kindness and youth. Poseidon was glad that everything was according to his plan of revenge and Apollo was also happy because his plan was already working also.

The beauty of the brunette was exposed to the monster, her body covered up with her own jewelry and her hands tied up on top of her own head, the cord attached to a chain that was attached to the rocks as well, the coldness of the sea stabbing her body with each new and angry wave.

She wasn't a fool, she tried to escape but it was useless and then she closed her eyes and prayed to the gods to have mercy on her.

SQ

Many feet above her head a young blonde hero was plowing through the sky with the help of a pair of winged sandals, her leather bag full with the remains of her last kill and the smile of someone that had done a good job. Suddenly a distant glint awoke her from her thoughts and, frowning she descend a little, her feet now very close to the gigantic waves that the Cetus was creating while approaching to a young woman.

In that same moment Eros, which had been hiding next to a ray of sun, shot his arrow and smiled to himself, his part was done.

Emma, the hero, didn't know why she suddenly felt such a connection with the young brunette chained to the rocks but she won't permit the death of that beautiful creature.

- What is your name? - screamed above the monster shrieks and Regina, who had received another arrow smiled a little before answering in panic.

- My name is Regina of Ethiopia!

- Hold on! - answered back Emma and looked at the monster, that look was about to get finally loose from his invisible chains any minute down.

She started to fly again and descried a committee near the rocky coast; a couple was watching intently the monster, the man crying and the woman looking at it with a calculated look.

Emma didn't like the look but judging their crowns they were the monarch of the land so she landed in front of them

- My name is Emma- started firmly- I'm a hero and I want to save your daughter from the Cetus.

- Stupid child- answered Cora with disdain- Our daughter has been requested to be sacrificed to Poseidon, there is nothing that you can do.

Emma then looked at the father who had tears in his eyes.

- I'm the daughter of Zeus- admitted the blonde- and albeit I don't know anything about my father I think that even him wouldn't like the idea of this murder. I implore you, King of Ethiopia; let me save your daughter.

The king then remembered the last part of the answer that Apollo had thrown at him, one live would be needed to end in order to end the massacre, maybe the hero was a gift from gods, a signal that they weren't alone after all.

- If you manage to defeat the monster I will give you the hand of my daughter- stated firmly and Emma nodded before going back to Regina, who was now screaming while one of the tentacles of the monster was approaching her.

- You are being stupid, husband- said the queen- no one can defeat the Cetus.

- Maybe she will- was the only response of the other monarch.

SQ

Emma launched in front of Regina and unsheathed her sword that was quickly covered in sea and salt.

- I'm here to protect you- screamed the blonde at the brunette who looked at her with a dubious but hopeful look.

- How?

- Close your eyes, don't look at me until I told you to do it- commanded Emma and when she was sure that the brunette had closed her eyes she opened her leather bag and extracted the head of Medusa, the woman that could turn everything into stone with only a look.

The monster groaned when it felt the sharp razor of a blade and looked at the tiny human that was now standing between her prey and itself and roared.

- Look at me, Cetus- screamed Emma- and you father, look at me also- prayed the blonde and then, with the sea opening at her feet and the putrid smell of hundreds of fishes rotting in the open jaws of the monster flooding her nose she directed the dead eyes of Medusa at the eyes of the monster.

Suddenly, nothing, the sea was calm and the screams of Regina had turned into sobs, the monster was gone and instead of it mas there was a massive coral.

- Thank you, father- thought Emma before helping the princess- Easy there Regina, easy… now, we are going to talk with your parents.

And then they were both gone.

SQ

In the Olympus things were different, the rage of the God of Sea was making the place tremble and Zeus looked at his son with a reproving look.

- I didn't do anything- stated the young god- She was there and I can't control the decisions of the mortals father.

- You liar- screamed Poseidon while looking at Apollo like he was going to be the dinner of his fish.

- It's sufficient brother- said Zeus raising his right hand- My daughter defeated your monster fair and square, let them be.

And so Poseidon was left with his rage.

SQ

Meanwhile, in Ethiopia Emma was having trouble with Regina's mother who stated that she couldn't marriage the princess because she had been given her already to Leopoldo, a son of Poseidon.

- I will defeat Leopoldo too if it is necessary, Your Majesty- stated the blonde and the brunette smacked the blonde's head before speaking herself.

- I don't want to marry Leopoldo mother, I want to know Emma better and not be given to another prince like some bargaining chip.

The blonde smiled at that and nodded.

- I'm afraid that if you want to truly know my daughter better you will need to defeat Leopoldo- answered the Queen viciously.

And with that she was gone, Henry smiled apologetically at the young girls but said nothing, he was glad that her daughter was alive and she didn't want to upset his spouse further.

- Then I will defeat him- replied Emma and she marched flying to the near village of the Canaanites in which Leopoldo ruled.

SQ

It isn't important how Emma defeated Leopoldo or how Leopoldo himself became the father of Europa, a girl that suffered the consequences of Zeus, but the most important thing is that, many years later after their nuptials, when all of their kids had grown up Regina died and Emma asked the gods to give her a place in the stars so Athena created for her the first constellation, one that carried her name from that days to today.

**Changes in the original myth:**

Poseidon doesn't ask his brother about the punishment that Cassiopeia needs, neither Apollo has any importance in the story, he is only the messenger of the gods when they need to tell something to the mortals via the oracles so is easy to presume that the god interferes in the story as a messenger but not as a judge.

Also the implication that Apollo knew that Perseus was going to be there is also something that I made up but, let's be real with this one, Perseus was flying so he was near the winds and the sun, which is one of the symbols of Apollo, so it is also something that I can put in the story without making up too much (?)

Either way Cupid/Eros isn't mentioned also in the original myth but as he is the god of love along with his mother/daughter/sister/cousin Aphrodite (the familiar bond changes depending of the myth that you choose) is logical to believe that he also participated.

**Characters:**

Emma: Perseus

Regina: Andromeda

Cora: Cassiopeia

Henry Sr: Cepheus

Leopoldo: Agénor

**Well, I love the Greek mythology and I never realized that in order to rewrite one single myth many other will appear at the same time, I think I never realized, LOL**

**Anyway, as I said in the prior note I'm sticking with the Herodotus version of the myths although with a little different changes here and there but is someone wants to know more about the myths or has feel lost feel free to ask me about it ^^**

**Also... as I said I plan to do it this with the other 47 old constellations, what do you think? I give it a try?**


End file.
